


Magic Training

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance
Genre: Daggers, M/M, Magic, Target Practice, Training, castle - Freeform, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsatisfied with his performance thus far, Juste tries to find a good compromise between magic and physical abilities. He has to be prepared for a possibly very near future.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Training

Juste had retreated to a relatively undisturbed part of the mansion, carrying his tomes with him. It was an early evening, with a hint of dusk still tinting the sky, giving the sky a slight purple hue. The magic so close to the at present ruined castle was slightly unnerving to observe. Juste shuddered and took a deep breath, then stepped into the practice room.

It had been some time since he had practiced his spells. It was necessary to keep himself fit and at the peak of his fitness. The castle could reawaken soon, since dark magic was detected pulsing within the ruins once more. It was unsettling to feel it at the back of his mind.

Juste grabbed the ice tome first, stepping into the middle of the practice room and throwing ice-coated daggers at the targets. He varied their size, to find something he was comfortable with. It wasn't easy to find a good, efficient balance between strength and economy of the spells. It seemed that especially ice was giving him huge trouble - it seemed to sap his magical powers the quickest of all spell tomes.

Slightly unsatisfied with the result of his first round of training, Juste looked at each individual target. He was very meticulous with noting the damage he had dealt. Coating the daggers in too much ice created near uncontrollable ice shards flying all over the walls behind the target. When fighting alongside an ally, he couldn't have that.

"Hard at training again?" Juste blinked and then smirked when he caught sight of Maxim. The swordsman leaned in the door and took a cursory glance at the result of Juste's first round of training. "I see. You're still trying to find the best balance."

"It's a rather ungrateful task." Juste collected his daggers again. "It's at times hard to believe that there is such a thing as an ideal balance in this."

Maxim came over and curiously looked over the spell tomes. He seemed to barely be able to believe that Juste could cast all this magic, but couldn't quite find the correct balance. "Are you sure that you need to still look for that at all? Varying it as you see fit in battle seems more sensible."

"The problem is not any kind of perfectionism. It's the magic in itself." Juste sighed quietly. "It works best with steady output. At least, it applies for ice magic. Magic built up and released over a longer period of time doesn't need this kind of training. It reaches a threshold on its own before it is released."

Maxim grimaced. "That sure sounds complicated. Now I understand why you are training so diligently." He gave a very small chuckle. "Cheer up a little. You'll get it right, I'm sure of that."

 


End file.
